Russian Roulette
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: Uma TWOSHOTS baseada na musica "Russian Roulette" da Rihanna.
1. Chapter O1

**Escrita por:** Mayara Felix  
**Casal:** Sasuke&Sakura.  
**Narrado pela:** Sakura.  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.

**• Aviso¹:** Está é a minha primeira twoshot. A estória foi baseada na música **Russian Roulette** da **Rihanna** que eu simplesmente amo! Ao decorrer da estória aparecerá alguns trechos da musica.  
•**Aviso²**: Não esqueçam de comentar. Fale mal, elogie, faça o que quiser, mas deixe-me feliz e comentem!  
• **Aviso³**: Boa leitura para vocês, espero que gostem! :D'

* * *

**Take a breath, take it deep  
**_Respire, respire fundo  
_**Calm yourself, he says to me  
**_Acalme-se, ele diz para mim_

Sou do tipo "frio e calculista". Quando me socializo é por conveniência. Não consigo me apegar ou me importa com sentimentos alheios e sinceramente sempre achei isso bom, afinal na profissão que levo, é bom sempre manter-me concentrada e sem pontos fracos.

**If you play, you play for keeps  
**_Se você jogar, você jogue para ganhar  
_**Take a gun, and count to three  
**_Pegue uma arma, e conte até três  
_**I'm sweating now, moving slow  
**_Estou suando agora, me mexendo devagar_  
**No time to think, my turn to go  
**_Não há tempo para pensar, é a minha vez_

Não há tempo para pensar, é a minha vezMeu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho trinta e um anos e espero que esta seja a idade da minha morte, pois prefiro que a bala mate a mim do que o Sasuke. Mas para melhor compreensão contarei um pouco da minha história para saberem como formos parar aqui. Em uma sala pequena e escura, algemados a mesa e sendo obrigados a "jogar" Roleta Russa. É a minha vez. Estou segurando uma arma, apontado-a para minha cabeça e irei puxar o gatilho.

••••••

Nunca conheci meus pais, sempre vivi em orfanatos. Famílias que me adotavam acabavam-me "devolvendo" – como se fosse uma mercadoria. As Irmãs diziam-me que a culpa não era minha, que eu era perfeita só não tinha encontrado a família certa para mim. Tentava não rir quando me diziam isso. A verdade é que sempre fazia algo para não me encaixar na nova família, afinal queria permanecer no orfanato e tudo por causa dele. Uchiha Sasuke.

No inicio meio que nos odiávamos. O achava arrogante e ele me achava convencida, até o dia que a freira do orfanato passou um trabalho para realizarmos juntos: pintar o escritório da madre superiora. Apesar de nos odiarmos secretamente, fomos educados e começamos uma conversa só para matar tempo enquanto trabalhávamos, mas de alguma forma, aquela conversa que para mim era como mais uma – puramente por conveniência -, acabou mostrando-me uma pessoa admirável.

Sasuke foi deixado na porta do orfanato quando bebê. Sempre me identifiquei com ele. Sua personalidade forte e seu jeito frio e decidido começaram a chamar minha atenção.

Até que chegou o dia que – com ele – consegui ser simplesmente eu. A menina que não conseguia apegar-se aos outros, fria e que sorria mesmo sem ter vontade.

Ao passar dos anos minha admiração por ele só aumento. Seu jeito calculista e minucioso, seu jeito de encantar todos ao seu redor e acabar fazendo-os fazer tudo que ele queria, era maravilhoso! Eu era a única pessoa que ele era realmente sincero. Quando acontecia algo mesmo que não gostasse, me dizia, não fingia. Adorava isso!

Em uma noite quando tínhamos treze anos fizemos uma promessa. Sempre acabaríamos saindo de nossos lares adotivos e nos reencontraríamos. Ficaríamos sempre juntos.

As freiras surpreendiam-se, não tinham ideia por que as famílias não queriam um garoto tão adorável e encantador quanto o Sasuke.

Voltando a falar de mim. Depois que fez dezoitos anos, Sasuke saiu do orfanato, antes me prometeu que iria estar a minha espera, assim que fizesse dezoito também sairia e ficaríamos juntos, mas isso não aconteceu. Quando chegou o dia não o vi. Enfim, aos vinte anos superei e deixei de esperá-lo. Em nove anos consegui solidar uma empresa e apesar da pouca idade sou bastante sucedida. Claro que para chegar aonde cheguei, fiz alguns inimigos. Inevitável.

Aos vinte e nove por acaso em um parque que gostava de ficar para pensar e relaxar, que ficava em frente a um lago de águas cristalinas e o vento sempre refrescante, havia um banco embaixo de uma sombra proporcionada por uma enorme arvore, neste lugar que adorava, reencontrei aquele, o único que em toda minha vida conseguiu ser de certa forma importante para mim. Que consegui estabelecer laços sinceros.

Reconhecemo-nos assim que pusermos os olhos um no outro. Ele não havia mudado nada, sua personalidade continuava a mesma, agora sua aparência... Havia ficado mais alto e estava musculoso. Seus traços eram marcantes. Sua pele continuava clara e seus olhos negros continuavam penetrantes. Quando pequeno seus cabelos lisos eram cumpridos e chegaram a bater no queixo. Agora estava um clássico corte de advogado e estava vestido formalmente, em uma tarde.

Não houve momento constrangedor. Disse-me que não estava a minha espera quando fiz dezoito porque tinha sido preso por ter furtado um carro e quando foi solto não sabia como me achar. Aos vinte anos resolveu cursar direito e se tornou um brilhante advogado de sucesso.

Desde o dia que nos reencontramos, tornamos inseparáveis mais uma vez. Nunca tinha acontecido nada entre nós até uma noite na praia. No mar em noite de lua cheia demos nosso primeiro beijo. Não me surpreendi que aquele beijo tivesse sido o melhor de minha vida, pois naquele beijo tinha sentimentos. Na mesma noite, também foi a nossa primeira noite de amor. Primeira de muitas.

Dois meses depois resolvemos morar juntos e nossa relação só se intensificara e assim quando criança, o tempo só fez amá-lo mais. Sim, com ele eu podia usar o termo_ amor._

**And you can see my heart beating  
**_E dá para ver o meu coração bater  
_**You can see it through my chest  
**_Dá para ver através do meu peito_

Um ano depois um homem – que não lembrava a existência – ligou dizendo que finalmente tinha encontrado meu ponto fraco e que estava com o Sasuke. Gabou-se porque finalmente iria vingar sua família. Na hora não entendi a que ele se referia, só poderia estar me confundindo com outra pessoa, mas ele estava certo de quem eu era. De que eu era a pessoa egoísta e ambiciosa que matara a sua filha!

Disse-me que só vendeu sua casa porque sua filha precisava de tratamento, pois tinha uma doença rara e seu custo era alto. Disse-me também que prometi um lugar para morarem depois que sua filha deixasse o hospital, seria simples, mas um lugar morável e arrumado. Um mês depois do negocio veio atrás de mim pedindo mais dinheiro para o tratamento de sua filha e como paguei um valor tão baixo pela sua propriedade, achou-se no direito de vir atrás de mim. Mas neguei. Não estava no contrasto pagar a mais pela casa, mas como estava ciente do valor baixo, oferecia-lhe um lugar para morar depois. Provavelmente para não ficar com peso tão grande, disse ele. Besteira eu achei!

Depois de ter negado, enfureceu-se. Contou-me que se eu quisesse ver novamente o Sasuke deveria sozinha ir até uma cabana que ficava numa floresta. E que não chamasse a policia, caso contrario ele saberia e mataria o Sasuke de imediato.

**Know that I must pass this test  
**_Sei que preciso passar nesse teste_

_  
_Na noite combinada fui até essa cabana, segui suas instruções perfeitamente e assim que passei pela porta da frente, alguém veio por trás de mim e fez com que cheirasse um pano com algo e simplesmente perdi os sentidos em minutos.

Ao acorda um pouco tonta e desorientada senti que minha mão estava algemada a uma mesa de ferro que estava soldada ao chão. Na cadeira do outro lado da mesa a minha frente estava o Sasuke. Sua mão esquerda também estava algemada a mesa. Seu rosto não tinha nenhuma marca. Estava com a roupa social que o vi usando esta manhã. Estava molhado, parecia que alguém lhe havia jogado uma balde de água em cima de sua cabeça, seus cabelos agora estavam apenas úmidos.

— Não tenha medo! – me disse ao ver que tinha recobrado a consciência.

Sua voz não estava tremula, sua expressão era concentrada. Sinceramente não estava me importando com a situação, só de estar com ele não tinha medo.

— Sa...

— Vejo que acordou. – um homem com um sorriso cínico disse ao entrar nesta sala pequena e escura.

Ele era calvo, alto, porte físico atlético, sua pele era cheia de rugas e mal cuidada. Vestia camisa xadrez e jeans com buracos.

— Deixe-me apresentar-me novamente, pois seu namoradinho ainda não sabe quem sou e nem o porquê de estar aqui. – sorria amarelo, sua voz estava cheio de desprezo. — Meu nome é Orochimaru e sua querida mulher matou minha filha. – disse se dirigindo ao Sasuke.

Sasuke por sua vez permaneceu-se calado e concentrado em mim. Parecia ignorar completamente as palavras do Orochimaru.

— Você se aproveitou do meu desespero e por saber que precisava urgentemente de dinheiro vivo, fez uma oferta ridícula pela casa! – cuspia as palavras cheio de rancor. — Por ambição e falta de compaixão negou quando pedi mais dinheiro. Por sua causa fiquei sem nada e consequentemente não tinha mais nada que pudesse vender. Resultado, não tive como pagar o tratamento, não consegui suprir as necessidades especiais que minha filha necessitava!

Agora seu tom de voz tinha raiva.

— Um pai não deve enterrar sua filha! – disse baixo, para si mesmo provavelmente.

Parou por um segundo, respirou fundo e voltou a me olhar com um sorriso cínico.

— Você sentirá como é ruim ser impotente. Viverá o meu sentimento de querer da minha própria vida para que a vida de quem amasse não fosse levada!

Olhei para Sasuke, estava de olhos fechados e parecia calmo. Apesar de não entender o que o Orochimaru planejava, vê-lo tão calmo me tranquilizou. Confio plenamente no Sasuke, se ele está calmo significa que não há com o que me preocupar.

— Conhece o termo "Roleta Russa"? – perguntou-me, apenas neguei com a cabeça. — Tenho certeza que seu namorado sabe. – olhou para Sasuke. — Por que não explica a ela? – foi uma pergunta, mas era uma ordem.

— Roleta russa é um jogo de azar onde se coloca apenas [b]uma[/b] bala em uma das câmaras de um revólver. O tambor do revólver é girado e fechado, de modo que a localização da bala é desconhecida. Os participantes apontam a arma para suas cabeças e atiram, correndo o risco da provável morte caso a bala esteja na câmara engatilhada. – sua voz era clara e ainda permanecia de olhos fechados.

— Explicou divinamente. – sorriu.

Em seguida tirou alguma coisa prateada da cintura, uma arma...

— Isto é um revólver cano curto de seis tiros. – depois tirou algo pequeno do bolso. — E agora o "jogo" terá inicio. – colocou a única bala no tambor do revolver, o girou e o fechou. — Caso não queiram participar voluntariamente, irei matar aquele que se recusar na frente do outro de maneira lenta e dolorosa. – sorriu. — Enfim, vocês vão morrer de qualquer jeito, mas confesso que prefiro que morram atirando na própria cabeça, só assim para que você – disse olhando nos meus olhos. — sinta o mesmo sentimento que eu passei! Se você realmente ama este homem – gesticulou para Sasuke. — irá querer que a bala a acerte primeiro.

Depois de um tempo sorrindo prosseguiu ainda olhando nos meus olhos.

— Prometo que libertarei aquele que sobreviver. – colocou a arma no meio da mesa, entre mim e o Sasuke e ainda sem soltá-la disse. — Se um dos dois der uma de engraçadinho e atirar em mim, meu parceiro aparecerá e matará lentamente o Sasuke na sua frente Sakura. Afinal é você que eu mais odeio. – sorriu vitorioso. — Que o jogo se inicie. – tirou a mão da arma.

Apesar disso tudo o Sasuke se mantém calmo e isso é suficiente para eu também manter-me calma. Quando ia pegar o revolver para puxar o gatinho torcendo que a bala matasse a mim invés do Sasuke, ele se adiantou e a pegou.

Apontou o revolver para sua cabeça, abriu os olhos e me olhou fixamente. Por que ele tinha que abrir os olhos? Não quero ver o brilho sumindo de seus lindos olhos cor ônix. Olhos que conseguiam ver através de minha alma.

Colocou o dedo no gatilho e sem hesitar o puxou. Respirei completamente aliviada. Ele respirou pesado e decepcionado e colocou a arma sobre a mesa. Parece que ele também deseja que a bala mate-o invés de a mim.

— Sua vez Sakura. – Orochimaru disse animado. Afinal a chance de que a bala mate a mim aumento. Ótimo!

**And you can see my heart beating  
**_E dá para ver o meu coração bater  
_**You can see it through my chest  
**_Dá para ver através do meu peito  
_**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**  
_Estou apavorada, mas não vou sair_

Peguei a arma e me odiei por estar tremendo. Estou assustada, apavorada na verdade, mas não com a ideia de morrer e sim com a ideia de não poder mais compartilhar mais minha vida com o Sasuke. De não poder vê-lo novamente. De não poder vê-lo dormindo tão calmo e sereno, tão diferente de quando está acordado. De não poder mais sentir seu toque...

**Know that I must pass this test  
**_Sei que preciso passar nesse teste  
_**So just pull the trigger  
Então simplesmente puxei o gatilho**

Fechei os olhos, ao contrario dele, não queria que visse a vida sumindo de meus olhos. Puxei o gatilho e apenas um "click". Apertei forte a arma, queria poder puxar o gatilho varias e varias vezes até que a única bala finalmente me acertasse, mas se fizesse isso ele mataria o Sasuke não é?

— Hm... – Orochimaru também estava decepcionado.

Coloquei a arma sobre a mesa e olhei para Sasuke que pegou a mesma sem hesitar novamente. Mas desta vez antes de puxar o gatilho pareceu esperar que eu o olhasse, mas por quê? Não quero ver!

Mesmo contra a vontade o olhei, ele pareceu satisfeito quando o fiz. Senti que seus olhos me pediam para ficar calma, tranquila, mas como poderia? Não importa, confiarei nele. Confiarei até meu ultimo suspiro!

Puxou o gatilho e novamente apenas um "click".

— Isso não é emocionante? – estava empolgado, também fiquei. As chances da sobrevivência do Sasuke aumentaram.

Dessa vez peguei a arma sem tremer e tranquila a apontei para minha cabeça e puxei o gatilho. Maldição, continuo viva!

— Pelas minhas contas só faltam dois tiros. – uma súbita raiva apareceu em seu tom de voz. – pegou rapidamente o revolver apontou para o chão e puxou o gatilho. Nada.

— Interessante não? Só falta mais um tiro e está na vez do seu namoradinho. – entregou o revolver nas mãos do Sasuke. — Que pena não é Sakura? Veras seu amor indo embora bem na sua frente e você não pode fazer nada. – ria.

— Isso não é justo! – gritei, o que fez ele se animar ainda mais.

Olhei para Sasuke, porque ele não atira na corrente da algema? Soltar-se e em seguida quebrava a cara do Orochimaru e nós dois juntos, lutaríamos contra qualquer um que viesse...

Mas não fez isso, apontou para a cabeça e colocou seu dedo no gatilho. Por favor, não puxe!

Fechei os olhos e tentava não chorar. Queria me manter calma como o Sasuke pedira, mas é tão difícil!

**And you can see my heart beating**  
_E dá para ver o meu coração bater  
_**You can see it through my chest  
**_Dá para ver através do meu peito  
_

Meu coração estava a mil, iria testemunhar a morte da única pessoa que consegui me importa em toda minha vida! Vi minha vida inteira com ele passar em poucos segundos... Parei de respirar quando percebi que ele iria puxar o gatilho e o fez.

* * *

**Pronto, ta aí o primeiro capitulo... e então continuo? :)'**


	2. Chapter O2

_Meu coração estava a mil, iria testemunhar a morte da única pessoa que consegui me importa em toda minha vida! Vi minha vida inteira com ele passar em poucos segundos... Parei de respirar quando percebi que ele iria puxar o gatilho e o fez._

"Click". – não acreditei ao ouvir.

— Isso não é possível! – Orochimaru gritou tomando a arma das mãos do Sasuke. — Como é possível? Essa seria a sexta tentativa, não tinha como nada acontecer! – colocou o tambor para fora do revolver e viu sua bala.

Sua concentração na arma foi quebrada quando Sasuke começou a sorrir.

— Está rindo de que? – irritou-se da expressão do Sasuke.

— De você! – disse com seu jeito frio. Tão bom poder ouvir sua voz novamente, achei que isto não aconteceria.

Quando me dei conta Sasuke estava de pé diante Orochimaru, havia se soltado e lhe deu um soco no rosto. Ele bateu a cabeça contra a parede e perdeu os sentidos.

— Como? – apenas consegui dizer isso.

— Eu disse que você não precisava ter medo. – sorriu calorosamente para mim e com um clipe aberto soltou-me da algema.

Essa foi a primeira vez que fiz algo por impulso. Pulei nos braços do Sasuke e lhe beijei. Ele passou os braços em volta de minha cintura e apertou-me contra seu corpo e correspondeu ao meu beijo impensado.

— Antes tenho que cuidar dele. – sussurrou para mim.

Havia me esquecido completamente que o Orochimaru estava sem consciência a poucos passos de nós. Para mim só tinha eu e ele, e aquela mesa que seria útil para me apoiar enquanto sentia Sasuke dentro de mim.

Sasuke pegou Orochimaru e o colocou sentado na cadeira em seguida o algemou, assim como tinha feito com nós.

— Ele te machucou? – me perguntou enquanto o algemava.

— Não.

— Como ele fez você perde a consciência? – pegou a arma que estava no chão.

Não sei por que, mas seu tom de voz era como se já soubesse a resposta de sua própria pergunta, era como se estivesse apenas checando.

— Veio por trás de mim e me fez respirar um pano com algo.

Esse é um dos exemplos do qual eu amo esse homem. Ele não se importa com ninguém, como ninguém além de mim!

— E como ele conseguiu te trazer aqui? – perguntei.

Orochimaru começou a gemer, parece que estava recobrando a consciência. Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente, olhou para mim e com um sorriso malicioso disse:

— Desculpe-me por não ter te contado. – passou a mão pelos cabelos, os colocando para trás.

— Por que não está morto? – dizia baixo enquanto balançava a cabeça, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

— Você é muito idiota sabia? – estava com um sorriso cínico, mas qualquer outra pessoa diria que era um sorriso verdadeiro, mas eu o conheço.

Era tão deslumbrante vê-lo se divertindo com a situação.

Orochimaru puxou a mão, finalmente percebeu que estava algemada a mesa. Ele parecia não estar tão desorientado, olhou para mim e depois para Sasuke que estava a sua frente.

— Não sei se você é mais burro em achar que não o perceberia me seguir durante três dias ou em achar que poderia machucar/torturar de alguma forma a _minha_ mulher! – até senti arrepios com o jeito que ele disse "minha" mulher.

Mas é verdade, sou dele. Apenas dele!

— Achei que seria um desafio, mas nem isso você me proporcionou. Foi tão fácil descobrir seu plano. – colocou a arma sobre a mesa.

Orochimaru parecia não entender nada, mas eu não fiquei surpresa pelo Sasuke ter noção de que isso iria acontecer. Afinal sei o quão inteligente e planejador – em certas questões – ele é.

— Percebi que você me seguia na primeira meia hora do primeiro dia. Mandei uma conhecida ir atrás de você. Lembra-se de uma loira de olhos azuis? – Orochimaru parecia concentrado nas palavras de Sasuke. — Deve se lembrar sim. – respondeu sua própria pergunta tendo a certeza que Orochimaru sabia a quem ele se referia.

Orochimaru abaixou a cabeça e fez uma careta.

— Pois é, se você pensa em vingança nunca deixe que uma mulher o embebede, sempre mantenha o foco!

— Você deixou que eu lhe desse a injeção? – parecia lembrar-se do acontecido.

— É claro! Achou que tinha me pego de surpresa? – disse como se fosse ridícula essa possibilidade.

— Depois que ela conseguiu lhe embebedar naquela noite você disse todo o plano acredita? Em seguida ela te levou para casa e foi bem atenciosa. Não sei como você achou que uma mulher como aquelas se interessaria por você. – riu em seguida prosseguiu. — Já sei. Ela lhe lembrava sua mulher não é? Fiz questão de encontrar alguém que fosse parecida com sua mulher para que fosse mais fácil de você se sentir "confortável".

— Não ouse falar da minha mulher! – cuspia as palavras cheio de fúria.

— Ela que lhe lembrava sua mulher, que foi tão gentil com você, que o escutou e ainda esperou que acordasse no dia seguinte, esperou que estivesse bem para poder partir, depois disso você achou que ela seria confiável e ouviu o conselho dela.

Orochimaru parecia xingar-se a si mesmo em mente.

— Achou interessante a estória dela não foi? O namorado a obriga fazer um aborto e ela com medo de perdê-lo o faz. Meses depois ele a larga para ficar com sua melhor amiga. Como vingança fez o mesmo que você fez comigo e a Sakura. Graças à estória fictícia dela você mudou seus planos de encontrar a Sakura em um estacionamento e lhe dar um tiro na cabeça.

— Você a mandou dizer aquilo tudo? – parecia não acreditar.

— Mas é claro.

— Ela me fez ver que seu jeito era melhor, que pelo seu jeito do "jogo" Roleta Russa a Sakura sofreria mais, já que amava você. – estava com a cabeça abaixada, parecia ainda não acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

— Pois é. Ela até conseguiu te arranjar este revolver de apenas seis tiras não é? Porque a que você tinha não era adequado se quisesse que fosse Roleta Russa. Um semi-automático certamente mataria a primeira pessoa que puxasse o gatilho.

Fez uma pequena pausa, só para Orochimaru absorver todas as informações que estava recebendo.

Então uma loira linda de olhos azuis e de pernas longas vestida de preto entrou.

— Era essa a pessoa que nos mataria caso um de nós não jogasse pela suas regras? – foi sarcástico ao perguntar.

Ele nem mesmo olhou para o lado para ter certeza de que era a mesma mulher a que se referia. Ele sempre fora tão confiante...

— Ino, você... – seus olhos estavam marejados.

— A arma que lhe entreguei já tinha sido modificada, tinha uma trava para não disparar. – a loira explicou.

— Não acreditei como foi fácil fazer você usar todos os artifícios que ela te proporcionou. A casa, a agulha, a medicação... – Sasuke explicava.

— Confiei em você... – olhava para Ino.

— Deveria ser mais cuidadoso nas pessoas a qual resolve confiar. – ela parecia não ligar.

— Mas você não terá mais chance para cometer este erro. Não posso deixá-lo livre depois de saber que você mesmo em mente planejava a morte da Sakura. – citava as palavras sem ligar, mas quando disse o meu nome, disse se importando. — Agora vou deixar vocês dois a sós. – Sasuke levantou-se e veio até meu lado, passando um braço por trás do meu pescoço. — Vamos Sakura.

Puxou-me para fora da sala, deixando apenas Ino com o Orochimaru.

— Então pensou em tudo? Arranjou uma mulher que lhe lembrasse sua falecida esposa, para que ele se sentisse mais confortável. A fez contar uma estória para ele conhecer sobre a "Roleta Russa", uma maneira que me faria sofrer mais do que uma simples bala na cabeça? – o olhei, ele apenas ouvia com atenção, como sempre. — Você também arranjou essa cabana?

— Sim. Tive cuidado em escolher o lugar que seria sua morte e o que ele usaria. Arranjei a seringa afinal ele poderia pegar qualquer uma, poderia ter alguma doença e não gostei nem da ideia de poder contaminá-la de certa forma. – olhou-me rapidamente, só para ver minha expressão.

Abriu a porta do carro para mim, em seguida deu a volta e entrou. Ligou o carro e dirigiu até nossa casa. Apenas fiquei fitando-o, era tão perfeito.

Alguns achariam loucura, mas eu apenas fiquei mais encantada ainda por ele. Sim, adorava ser a única em seus pensamentos, adorava saber que era a única para ele.

— Você entendeu o que eu queria dizer. – disse enquanto dirigia na escuridão apenas com os faróis para iluminar naquela estrada esburacada.

Entendi a que ele se referia.

— Sim, seus olhos me diziam para ter calma então confiei em você. – ele sorriu de canto com a minha resposta.

Apesar de ter perdido um pouco a calma quando Sasuke aponto a arma para sua cabeça, no sexto tiro.

— No seu primeiro tiro você respirou pesado e _decepcionado_ após ouvir o "click". Por quê? Já que sabia o que iria acontecer. – prestei bastante atenção em cada gesto que ele fosse fazer.

— Porque você respirou aliviada! Incomodou-me a ideia de você preferir que eu sobrevivesse ao invés de você. – não demorou muito a responder.

— O incomodou?

— Muito. Sou egoísta! Você escolhendo minha sobrevivência invés da própria é o mesmo que quisesse a minha tortura. Coloque na cabeça, não gosto da ideia de viver em um mundo que você não esteja.

— Você colocando dessa forma... Não é justo! Já vivi uma vez sem você e sinceramente não vi prazer nenhum, não gostaria de repetir. – lembrei os anos que fiquei sem ele, após sair do orfanato.

— Isso nunca mais vai acontecer! – disse firme. — Afinal não sou homem de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Na verdade ele é um homem estrategista que raramente comete erros.

— Mas eu sou egoísta também! – sentei-me direito e também olhei para estrada.

Ele riu baixo.

— Nossas mentes pensam iguais.

Sei que muitos achariam nossa relação um pouco obsessiva, anormal, mas e daí? Vivemos para nós e não para satisfazer os outros.

**Fim**

* * *

**Pronto, ta ai...minha primeira TwoShots, espero que tenham gostado... Sinceramente eu adorei escrevê-la :D'**

**E sim, sei que sou péssima com finais x_x' Como tinha dito antes... Qualquer tipo de reviews é bem vinda :)'**


End file.
